220
Jason and Willie sever their partnership, and Willie finds a new place to stay, the Old House. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. There is a strange illness at Collinwood; an illness that has caused a collapse and loss of strength; an illness that appears with the daylight, and disappears as the sun sets, and the darkness grows. Willie wakes up in his room at Collinwood in the early evening. He begins getting dressed, just as Jason comes in to check on him. Willie's health is showing a remarkable improvement, and Jason doesn't understand how Willie could have recovered so miraculously. Act I Jason's convinced now that Willie has been faking his illness in order to work on his own scam, independent of McGuire. Jason feels betrayed by this, and severs his partnership with Willie. He tells Willie that it is time for him to leave Collinwood. Jason leaves to get the money he promised him from his room and arranges to meet Willie downstairs. Act II Victoria comes up to Willie’s room to bring him some food prepared by Mrs. Johnson, who feels that underneath Willie's hard exterior he's basically a good person. Willie apologizes for all of the bad things he has done lately, and Victoria is amazed at Willie's apparent honesty. He claims that his illness has made him feel remorseful for his past actions. Downstairs in the drawing room, Jason informs Elizabeth that Willie is leaving. Elizabeth, who was certain Loomis would be staying for awhile, wryly comments on Willie's recovery. At that moment, Willie comes and tries to speak to Elizabeth. Act III Elizabeth just wants Willie to leave and has no interest in hearing what he has to say. Willie has something important that he needs to tell her, but she refuses to listen. Jason, who thinks Willie is going to "blow the whistle" on him, drags Willie out of the drawing room and forces Willie out the front door. He gives Willie the $500 and tells him to check into the Collinsport Inn where he will look in on him later. Later that evening, Barnabas arrives at Collinwood to speak with Elizabeth about moving into the Old House. Elizabeth gives him permission to move in before going in search of the keys to the property, and Victoria, who has come downstairs, is surprised to learn where Barnabas intends to live. Act IV Barnabas announces his intention to completely restore the mansion to its original condition, and Victoria is excited by the prospect. Elizabeth returns with the keys to the house and Barnabas returns to his new home. Elizabeth and Victoria both comment on Barnabas' attachment to the Old House, and the mysterious change in Willie. Later, Barnabas arrives at the Old House and he ushers in his new house-servant – Willie Loomis. Defeated, without spirit, Willie trembles as Barnabas reminds him he has duties to perform - ones he clearly dreads. Memorable quotes : Victoria: (to Willie) Most people are sorry when it's too late. ---- : Willie: What's gonna happen to me? : Jason: Well I don't know, Willie, that's sort of up to you, isn't it? : Willie: No. No, it's not up to me. ---- : Jason: Well, Liz, are you pleased? : Elizabeth: "Pleased" is hardly the word. ---- : Elizabeth (regarding Willie's quick recovery): I must check with the doctor. He must have given him one of those new miracle drugs. ---- : Victoria: (about Barnabas) It's almost as if the house belongs to him, or maybe he belongs to the house. ---- : Barnabas: (to Willie) You no longer have anything to say about what you do. Go. Now! Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Dennis Patrick as Jason McGuire * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * Last appearance of Willie's room at Collinwood. Story * This is the first time that Barnabas and Willie share screen time, face to face. Until now, Willie has only interacted with the Barnabas' portrait. * TIMELINE: It was a few hours ago when the Doctor visited Willie. 7:30pm: Barnabas and Elizabeth in drawing room. It was the other day when Victoria encountered Barnabas at the Old House. Bloopers and continuity errors * Actor Dennis Patrick struggles to deliver his lines during an argument with Willie Loomis. * The sound of squeaking metal can be heard after Barnabas opens the doors to the Old House end begins to walk in. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 220 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 220 - Never Drink Wine0220